A New Member (A Penguins Of Madagascar fanfic)
by 6AmySerina9
Summary: A baby penguin came from Antartica and transported to a zoo, New York, Central Park Zoo. Where she met another penguin, accepted into the family, named by them. Missions are hard to go if you can't read, what part will she be in, in the penguins elite unit?
1. Chapter 1

**No Name's POV**

The sky was dark, sun has drowned into somewhere, light was no longer here to brighten up my world. Coldness spread as night spawn, the snowy strong winds blew stronger, I shivered as it went through me. I may have feathers but they weren't thick, I looked around for shelter, nothing came in my sight. I sighed and kept waddling, the steep snow buried my feet, the cold send into my body.

Until a dim light showed up behind the hill, I waddled faster, a big building was the source of the light that I've been searching for. I walked to it closer, a sign wrote something, I tried to read it,

"An-imal sehlter?"

 _Animal shelter?_ , I walked to the door and looked at it, suddenly the door swung opened. I startled, a human noticed and look down at me, he looked inside and yelled,

"Hey! I found a baby penguin here!"

Another voice replied, "That's great! Bring it inside!"

He knelt down and picked me up, he stroked me up, "It's okay, let's get you to somewhere warm", he brought me inside and closed the door.

I kept quiet as he brought me to a room, I snuggled into him to get myself warmer, _Maybe I'll just have some rest..._

 **Next day came..**

I woke up in some fabric, I woke up and stood up, I was standing on a fabric made out bed. I walk and look around, the same guy came bringing me small fishes in a bucket. He pours it into the bowl next to me,

"Eat up, I'll come back later"

I ate the fish as much as I want, there's still few more fishes but I wasn't be able to finish them. The same guy walked while bringing a cage and places it on the table. He looks at me and notices the unfinished bowl,

"Well little fella, you're going to meet new friends soon"

I look at him in confusion,

"In a week you'll be sended to a zoo, there's a lot of animals there"

 _Zoo? What's a zoo?_ , he took out the bowl, he pats me and left with the bowl.

I guess I'll just see what is this place and what will happen.

 **A week passed..**

I stood, it has been a week I'm at this animal shelter so called, I was still waiting to see the Zoo place, what is a Zoo for real?. A man in white gloves and coat came towards me, he did some check ups then suddenly he put me in a cage. I shook the cage, why are they doing this? Why did he locked me up? He carried my cage to outside, he came to a place where there's boxes and animals in cage. I looked and observed what were they doing, a snake wrapped itself on the stick, the workers put in the snake into a box labeled, SHIP OFF TO: CHINA. Then realized, maybe they are sending these animals to the zoo, one of the worker took me out of the cage and put me in a hay covered floor box. Labeled, SHIP OFF TO: U.S.A. He closed the door shut, the box was dark the only source of lights and oxygen are the small hole they made. I sighed, I guess this is my journey to United State Zoo.

 **Shipped off..**

It has been like few weeks I'm in this box, I kind of starve myself, they feed the animals with less amount of food. I leaned against the wall of the box, _when am I going to get out of here?_ I yelped as my box suddenly jumped, I heard human voices,

"This is the animals that shipped to Central Park Zoo?"

"Yes, it's confirmed"

"Okay then"

I felt my box being lifted, I looked through the hole, seeing a car shaped machine, I was placed down. I heard the engine being started and suddenly it moved, Maybe I'm close to the zoo.., it has been 15 minutes then the car stopped. The red headed woman driver walked away, something lifted box and put me on the stone ground, Now how do I get out of here?

I looked through the hole, I saw dividers and animals, This is the zoo!, I heard light footsteps,

"There's a new animal get ship off here!", a rather small voice spoke in British accent.

A voice replied back in gibberish which got me to confusion, "Steady boys, we don't know what's inside. Rico!"

I heard a barfing sound then a metal clanking, Did he just barfed metal?, I screamed as my box got turn over. The noises stopped,

"I think it's a female animal inside", a curious voice said.

"Anybody out there?!"

I heard a creaking sound and all of sudden the door of the box fell opened, I froze. I turned around slowly, 4 penguins stood there in shock,

"Uh...hi?"

I stepped out of the box causing them to walk backwards slightly,

He gasps, "A baby penguin! New family, yay!", the shortest penguin with British accent clapped with his flippins.

A rather short penguin with flat head slapped him, I gasped causing them to look at me,

"You just slap him like that?"

He glared at me, "Who are you?"

"I'm..a penguin?"

"State your name"

"I don't have any name"

"Awww!", the tallest, shortest and mohawk penguin said in unison.

"Don't get unresistable by her cuteness! She could be a spy...", he narrowed his eyes.

"Aw, Skipper can I at least give her a name?", the shortest penguin smiled.

"Negative, soldier!"

He pouted, the flat head penguin looked at me, "Now..we shall run you to a few test.."

"Is this a place known as zoo?"

"Uh..technically it's a yes", the tallest penguin replied.

"Oh.."

"Grab her, boys"

The mohawk and tallest penguin grabbed my flippins, the shortest one lead me forward,

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?!"

"To our habitat, little fella", the shortest penguin patted my head, I shook my head,

"Why won't you tell me your name?"

"Classified, kid", the flat head replied without even looking.

"What makes it so classified?! If you're hiding then you must be the spy agent!"

All of them stopped and so did I, "That actually make a point, sir", the tallest penguin said to the flat head penguin.

The flathead penguin turned to me, "We spy for the good, not for the bad. If you keep complaining then we'll leave you here for your own good!"

I felt for the first time my heart broke, "Don't be too hard on her sir, she's still a child", the tallest penguin whispered.

I grabbed my flippin away from the mohawk penguin, "Fine! If you hate me so much then leave me alone and die!", I stomped off, I never felt this feeling before in my whole life.

 **Skipper's POV**

 _Okay, maybe I did went a little too hard.._

"Get her", I ordered.

My comrades nodded and slide away, the kid wasn't fast enough they already catch her,

"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE WITH YOU!"

"Be reasonable, little fella, you can't go into the big world all alone", Private frowned.

She shook her head, "I rather that"

"Come on, we promise he won't hurt you", Kowalski took one of her flippins,

"No!"

I sighed and walked to her, "What do you want?", she crossed her flippins and looked away.

"Look kid, I apologize kay?"

"You don't seem sincere about apologizing"

"What else you want me to do then?!"

"How about...by telling me your names"

"Aha! I knew it! It's all your plan right?! You will act like this then by that you ask to know our names!"

She looked at me with a 'Are you seriously dumb?' meaning face, "What? I got that wrong?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll forgive you"

"Good, bring her to the habitat, boys!"

 **No Name's POV**

They brought me to a watery habitat, the shortest and mohawk penguin got in pass through the divider first, the tallest penguin threw me over the fence, I landed on both of them.

"Oops, sorry", I got off them and stood up.

The other two jumped in, "Alright, we'll be going with the test"

I blinked, "Okay..what kind of test? First I'm telling you, I'm from Antartica, I have no names and I recently got transported here."

"You seriously have no name?", the shortest penguin frowned.

I nodded, "Yes, I am serious"

"Tell me your abilities, kid", the flat headed penguin crossed his flippins.

"Uh let's see…I can read.., I can sing…., I can…uhh..I'm not sure but that's the few stuff I could do"

"You can read?", the tallest penguin eyes widened.

"Um yeah", I shrugged.

All of four of them suddenly huddle up, they whisper to some random stuff for a few minutes and then turn to me. The flat head penguin spoke,

"Alright kid, we made a decision, welcome to the family"

The other three smiled and nod, I smiled back, "Thank you, may I know your names?"

"My name's Private!", the shortest penguin introduced.

"I'm Kowalski", the tallest penguin introduce aswell.

The mohawk penguin spoke something gibberish, I look at the others in confusion, "Uh wha-what?", I blinked.

"He said, I'm Rico", Kowalski translated.

"Oh okay.."

"And you call me Skipper, kid"

"Finally you introduce yourself and stop calling me kid, I may be a baby penguin but..I don't like being called kid"

They just raised their nonexistent eyebrows, "I know! Let's name you…", Private thinks for a while.

"Alice?", Kowalski suggested to Private.

"What do you think of that?", he asked back to me.

"Uhm..nice..but I don't really like it"

"Not when the zookeeper name is Alice aswell", Skipper shook his head.

"Okay how about..Carol?", Kowalski suggested again.

"Perhaps..no.."

"Charlotte?", Skipper suggested.

"Not really suits for her..", Kowalski rubbed his beak.

"Erica?", Rico suggested.

"Alexandra?", Private smiles.

"No, not something that has related to the lion", Skipper crossed his arms.

"Why? Does Alexandra sounds bad?", I raised my left nonexistent eyebrow.

"Do you like it?", asked Private.

"Sure, it's not that bad"

"Well…I suppose we're not going to stand here for an hour for a name..so alright! Your name is Alexandra for short Alex", Kowalski agreed.

"Or Xandra", Skipper cuts in.

"Alright it's settled then, the zoo will be reopening in 2 hours 27 minutes..shall we give her a tour?", Kowalski smiled at Skipper.

"Alright then, Private go give her a tour around the zoo"

Private cheers happily, "Come on, let's give you a tour around the Central Park Zoo!"

I smiles, "Okay, but..how do I get out of here?"

"Oh..right I didn't realize about that..", Skipper stares at the ground.

"How did you guys jump? I mean..it's like..I don't know what to say"

"How about you try it kid?"

I roll my eyes as he called me kid again, "Whatever..", I got ready in my stances, then I pushed myself with the force I had, luckily I passed through the fence! Unfortunately, I landed on the ground on myself,

"Ouch that hurts, better work on my landing next time", I muffled.

"Nice jumping kid, except yeah you gotta work on your landing", said Skipper.

I stood up, Private then jumps and pass through fence, landing next to me perfectly.

"Cool", I smiled.

"You'll get the perfect landing too soon, alright…", he looks around the zoo, "Where shall we start?"

"Uh I don't know..what animals you got here?"

"Well there's elephant, kangaroo, an Asian otter, monkeys, baboons, lemurs, insects of many kind-"

"Are there any females in this zoo?"

"Why yes, there's Marlene the otter and the baboons..they aren't friendly though"

"Oh..why don't we start with the otter?", I suggested.

"Off we go then!"

 **-Yay! Done chap one! Still, about the characters personality I'm afraid I might didn't go exactly like the show/movie, I got confused between the two show and movie because their personality and way of talking was slightly different than I thought. I'm sorry if I didn't get the right personality of each characters by the way, thank you so much if you have started reading the first chappie. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: New Mission

**Alex's POV**

Private shows me around the zoo, Marlene was really nice, I also like her clean and neat habitat. Talking about habitat, we're now returning back to the penguins habitat. I jump through the fence but falling into the water making a big splash, I went back up on the floor back.

"Where are the others?", I asks him.

"Oh they're inside, come on", Private gestures to a fishbowl, my guessing a hole underneath it. It was true, Private pushes the fishbowl revealing a hole, I shrug and jumps in. Turns out there was a ladder but I figured out jumping in was easier, I turn around and looks inside the room.

"Whoa..", I blinks and rubs my eyes.

Skipper who's watching the television notices me, "Oh welcome to the headquarters, kid"

"You guys are real awesome", I smiles.

He nods and looks back at the screen, "Where's Kowalski?", I looks around the room, then a loud explosion echoed in the whole perimeter of the room. My head darts towards a door,

"He's in his laboratory", Skipper replies without even looking.

"Oh.."

"So are you hungry?", Private asks.

"Yeah sure, a lot, they feed me with a freaking less amount of fishes"

"Oh, I'll get you some fish then", he walks to the fridge and took out a can, he hands it to me. I quickly read the can,

"Sardine? Thanks", I smiles.

"No problem, enjoy your meal", he smiles and walks away.

I opens the can and ate the sardines, "Hey, what do you guys always been spying usually?", I ate another fish.

"Eh..lots kid, you'll get involve in one of it soon", Skipper replies.

"Okay..", I finishes the last fish in the can, I threw the can away.

I look around the HQ, "Hey can I go into the lab?"

"Negative", Skipper replies.

"What why?"

"Because I said so"

I sigh, "Alright fine.."

I saw Rico hanging out with a girl doll, I raises my nonexistent eyebrows and sighs. Kowalski then suddenly burst out of his lab, all of our eyes darts towards him.

"Sir, it's the time for the zoo reopening"

"Alright then boys, let's go topside"

"Alex is the first time of being here, so probably we got more attention"

"Yes, I know. Now come on"

We jump out of the HQ, landing outside, they got in their battle stances while looking around. I looks at the gate, the gate swung open, adults walks in and the kids ran in. They ran to the penguin habitat,

"Look! There's a new penguin!"

"It's a baby penguin!", a kid squeals.

"Just smile and wave, boys and you too Alex", Skipper orders.

I look at the others, they just smiles and waves to the people. I raise one of my flippers and waves at them,

"Good Alex, now just keep it that way"

 **Few weeks pass..**

"Wow, in your whole life you just smile and wave like forever?", I asks while walking around the HQ.

"Gotta accept the thing kid, we're born that way", Skipper nod once.

"Gosh, that's real boring", I said in sarcasm.

Rico gibberish talks something, "Srame ing", I started to get the language a bit finally.

"Yeah, I guess so", I sighs and rolls my eyes.

 _Hello, boring life in the zoo…_

Months have pass, life was only the same, Alex finally gets to have a mission. She have been introduced with Gloria, Marty, Melman and the other Alex. For the first time in forever, the penguins breaks out of zoo and Marty was also keep talking about the outside wildlife which then they got stranded on Madagascar because the boat was out of gas. Where they met King Julien, luckily they found some old plane which can be used. They did fly out of Madagascar but then stranded on Africa as the plane crashed, Alex the Lion has been dejavu with the place, no wonder though. He met his parents at Africa, unfortunately then the penguins head off to Monte Carlo while the four animals was still at Africa. A shocking, they swam in the sea till Monte Carlo. Life was great for Alex (penguin), she gets to go with every awesome mission. They ended up on France, which they met with the circus animals, the penguins bought the circus from the owner. Which Alex already figured out the circus was never popular again and that's the reason why the owner was so delighted to sell it, they're not a loser at least. Circus Zaragoza was finally back in the world, they were now in the circus tents in New York.

 **Alex's POV**

"When are they going to stop singing this song?! Is this going to take forever?!", I yells.

"Calm down kid, I feel you, we're getting out of here", Skipper rolls his eyes.

Rico barfs out a match, he lightens it up and burn the rope, all of us were preparing the cannon to shoot our self outside of the circus.

"Somebody get that wig off Private!", Skipper commands.

The wig was snatched off Privates head, Kowalski, Private, Rico and me runs while carrying a golden coloured staff that has been tied with cloth. We jump into the cannon that fills with dynamites with the staff, Skipper jumps into the cannon too. The rope was burn till the end,

"Fire in the hole!", the cannon explode, shooting us out of the circus and into the sky. We unwrap the cloth off the staff, making sort of like a parachute. I hold the staff tightly, afraid that I would slip and fall. Skipper then starts talking about his analogy, this day was a special day, it was Private's birthday. I chuckle as Skipper rubs Private head.

"Skipper!", Private calls out.

"Private, what have I told you about interrupting an analogy?"

"Sorry sir, please continue"

"Moments gone, Private ruined it", Skipper rests his head on his flippers.

"Sir, we're approaching our target", Kowalski informs, too late we crash on the wall and falls off. We went to the edge of the rooftop,

"Fire in the hole!", Skipper whispers, a toy clock falls off the building landing on the floor catching the security guards attention. The clock hour and minute needle then starts spinning, it lands on 8 o'clock. A pinkish dust or some stuff spreads out, the guards passes out as they breathes it. We quickly gets inside the building, after getting pass through some zone, we reaches the loading zone. We follow the white and black stripe following our feather colors, which I couldn't help but to snicker a bit.

"What's so funny, Alex?", Skipper raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Nothing", I show no expression.

I saw a maximum security locked door, "Kowalski, you're up", Skipper informs.

Rico and Private stack up, Kowalski jumps up to the highest, Rico then barfs some recorder device. Kowalski turn it on, he switches to a music played by either ukulele, banjo or guitar.

"Oh, you kidding me, Kowalski?", Skipper sighs.

"Kentucky, Skipper, they do love the flatten scrubs"

Then the small screen turn into the word 'ACCEPTED', "It's accepted!", I gasps happily.

The metal door locks slowly opens, the door open by itself. My eyes widen as I saw what's inside,

"Oh my gosh…that's a lot of gold", I blinks for a few time.

We walks in, Skipper looks at Private, "If you could have anything in the whole wide world, what would it be?", asks him.

"Well in truth, Skipper, I would really love to be the value member of this team", Private smiles as he replies.

"Oh, well we got you something else"

Kowalski and Rico picks Private up, all of us starts to head to the other door at the end of this gold bar hall. We get in to a medium sized room, there was a vending machine filled in with snacks.

"A vending machine?", asks Private, the two get Private down to the floor.

It clearly wasn't vending machine that was his prize, Skipper then starts explaining about the snack inside the vending machine, Private gasps as he looks at the snacks in the vending machine.

"Cheesy Dibbles!"

Skipper took out a coin out of nowhere from his back, "Happy ding dong birthday you little fella!"

Private took the coin happily and giggles, he kisses Skipper on the cheek, he waddles to me and hugs me, then he went to Kowalski and kisses him on the cheek. He waddles to Rico but shockingly Rico picks him up and instead of kissing the cheek it was the opposite, Private struggles to get out. I snickers at Rico's action, then he lets go of Private. Private quickly walks away,

"You mess with the bull, you gotta get the horns, Private", Skipper chuckles, "Now go get your present"

Private runs to the vending machine, he jumps and threw the coin inside the coin hole.

"We just broke into the most highest security place in North America, you know what that means?", Skipper asks as he turns around.

"We're the most wanted criminal in the whole wide world?", Kowalski and me said unison.

"Nope, it meant we're the elite unite of the elitest"

We pauses and turn around as it was suddenly quiet, "Where did Private go?", Skipper looks around in confusion.

We waddle to the vending machine, "Oh there he is, D3", Kowalski points inside the vending machine, there was Private stuck at one of the snack shelf.

"Hey wait a minute I though you can't read?", I asks Kowalski.

"I was only be able at few words, not all of them", I nods as he gave the explaination.

Skipper sighs, "How much is he?"

"He's three dollars and fifty cent, sir", Kowalski answers.

"That's outrageous"

The machine suddenly shook, we got into our battle stances, Rico suddenly was pulled in.

"Sir the machine is alive!", Kowalski informs, I saw tentacles came out from the vending machine snack drop. It suddenly grabs Kowalski flippers and pulls him inside,

"I don't like your attitude vending machine", another tentacle then pulls me in, "Or your prices!", I could hear Skipper shouts. Then suddenly I saw he was pulled in aswell, all of us then sudden got into cage filled with Cheesy Dibbles. All of us grabs a packet, enjoying the snacks.

After a while of eating, our cage were dropped off into some wide room with dim light. Skipper looks around the place suspiciously, he turns around,

"Kowalski, analysis"

"It looks like we're trapped in this cage", then he sigh and pats his own tummy, "Ugh, I ate too many Cheesy Dibbles"

Private coughs out cheesy powder, I stood up and looks around, "Rico, get us out of this delicious prison", Skipper commands.

Rico got off the snack packet from his head and barfs out paper clip, he starts picking the lock. In few second the gate was open, the three quickly jumps out and straight to battle stances.

"Nice work, Rico! You are valuable member of this team", they start walk away slowly.

I looks at Private, he sighs sadly, he then walks out of the cage. He took the paper clip and swallow it,

"Wait what are you-?", he then starts choking.

We quickly went catching up with the other, he kept choking all the time, "Private, stop lolly gagging and normal gagging!", Skipper whispers.

I joins them and got into my battle stance, "Sorry", Private chokes and got into his battle stance aswell. We ends up on a tile with dividers,

"Oh look a button!"

We turn around, "Private, no!", he presses the button, causing the tile got into lower level.

"Now, what have I told you about-", Skipper was cut off as Private pushes another button, "Sorry, what?", he turns around.

A giant purple machine came and aim towards us, a pole then darts out, luckily it stops in front of Skipper's beak. I widen my eyes in shock, I wonder who creates this machine..

"It looks like some sort of giant laser to kill us all, sir", Kowalski narrows his eyes, Skipper quickly steps away.

"Oh look another button!", we look at Private, "No!", we quickly stops his flipper from pressing the button.

Suddenly, few drops of water fells out of nowhere landing on the floor, we quickly look up to the ceiling.

"Naughty, naughty", a man walks upside down on the metal floor, "Pretty birds belong in their cages"

We walk backwards slowly while looking at the odd man, suddenly he fells off from the around 20 feet high floor. His arms, legs and head all gone wrong into wrong position.

"Ooh..", I shook my head, that sure hurts a lot..

He then spins his head, "Ugh..", I look at him in disgust.

He walks on his finger with his legs and arms still wrapped around his body, "Now that just hurtful"

Slowly, he unwraps his legs and arms from himself, he stood up like a normal human back.

"Dear, Skipper, Rico, Kowalski..", he bends his ankle down, "And sweet little Private", he pokes Privates beak.

"And..I don't know who you are, I didn't catch your name", he looks at me.

"Uh..yeah probably you wouldn't, I'm newly transferred here", I raises my nonexistent eyebrows.

"Who the heck are you?", asks Skipper.

He then lays down on his right elbow while walking with his foot in laying position, "The humans know me as Doctor Octavius Brine", he shows a magazine/newspaper **(I didn't remember)** with his picture and his name written Dr. Octavius Brine. He stood up,

"But you know me by different name, a name that you probably you don't wanna hear again", he turns around dramatically while raising his arms up and make his fingers like a claw.

"A phantom!", he shouts, I scoffs and rolls my eyes, _weird and show off.._

"I-AM-DAVE!", he shouts as he rips off his disguise revealing himself as a giant purple octopus.

All of us looks at him from the bottom to the top weirdly, he rips his wig off, "Dave!", he shouts again.

I blinks, "You all seriously don't remember me?", he asks.

Skipper then starts acting, "Dave, Dave..Dave! Yeah right! Long time! Uh…how's the wife?", he smiles awkwardly.

Dave then punches towards Skipper, luckily Skipper dodges although, a hole appear from the punching causes.

"I've never been married!", he yells, "You may all not remember me, but I could never forget who you are".

He walks to a snow globe collection, he picks up the Statue of Liberty Penguin snow globe. He went back towards us, "Let's shake up some old memories", he shook the snow globe, "New York City, the Central Park Zoo"

From the start of his story I already got bored since it doesn't even involve anything with me, I sigh and ignores all his boring story, _boredom you kills me…_

 **-Yayks, I'm tired writing this chappie, but at least there's 2000+ word! The character speaking aren't really clear so I can't really give full detail of the whole story following the movie. Plus there some action that I really don't know like the time Dave (in human) walks around the penguin with his leg like..bended and I don't know it's hard to describe XD.**


End file.
